


Greenlodge

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Wild ARMs 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Issues, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Virginia is cursed by Leehalt in Nidhogg's pass, the party gathers at the Greenlodge in order to devise a cure for her ailment. As Jet watches over Virginia, he struggles with emotions he thought were long since forgotten and new ones beginning to take root within his heart.</p><p>Missing Scene at the Greenlodge. Implied Jet/Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenlodge

Virginia lay on the bed, unmoving. Next to her, Jet sat equally still, watching intently for any sign that she might be waking up.

She  _had_  to wake up. She was _Virginia_ , after all. Too stubborn to die on them, right? Besides, she’d found her father. Even if he _had_  tried to leave again—honestly, was that all Werner was good at? Running away? Jet snorted derisively, crossing his arms. It sure looked like it.

“He’d better hurry up with that cure,” he said aloud.

Virginia stirred, then, and Jet fairly leaped off the bed, landing in a crouch next to it. He watched as her brow furrowed, her unconscious face twisted by emotions he couldn’t read.

“Daddy…” she whispered.

So she was dreaming about Werner, huh? It figured. It just figured. He didn’t really know why that made him as angry as it did. She turned her head, and the dampened handkerchief Clive had insisted on draping over her forehead slipped onto the pillow.

Jet rose, picking it up, and turned to the small basin of water resting on the bedside table. He dipped the cloth in it, squeezed the excess water out, and put it back where it had been (she’d turned back, dreaming restlessly).

He didn’t know why he stroked Virginia’s face after that, didn’t know why he brushed his thumb along her cheek and then left his hand where it was. (Her skin was so soft and so terribly hot…) He didn’t understand what this horrible tightness in his chest was, or why the thought that she might not pull through made him feel like throwing up. (He couldn’t fight this off for her. She had to face this on her own.) There was a hot prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes, but no tears came—he jerked his hand away at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Clive. It was Clive.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Jet wanted to snap back something like “Everything!”, but didn’t have the heart. Somehow, honest words fell from his mouth. “I can’t cry. I think I should be, but I  _can’t_ …” He felt his face crumpling into a grimace, his lips pulled back in something resembling a snarl. “Damn it. _Gallows_  can cry, but I can’t. Why?” he asked, his voice shaking with anger. “This hurts! Seeing her like this _hurts_!”

It was too easy, most of the time, to forget that Clive was a father and husband; too easy, until there was a reason for him to act like it. The sadness on his face was a reminder—the way he quietly crossed the room, and gently wrapped an arm around Jet’s shoulders was _proof_. He was acting like Werner had, before he’d left.

“You’re not the only one this is hurting,” he said quietly. “If that helps.”

“It’s _frustrating_ ,” Jet growled. “And if you tell anybody about this, I’ll kick your ass.”

Clive simply smiled and said, “Your secret is safe with me.” Then he removed his arm from Jet’s shoulder and pushed his glasses—which had slipped down his nose—up. “Now, shouldn’t you be getting some rest? I’ll watch over Virginia for a while.”

“No!” Jet said, a bit too harshly. He sighed, started again. “I mean—no. It’s all right. I’m not tired.”

Clive's brow furrowed in thought. “Well, if you’re sure. But don’t be afraid to ask Gallows or myself to relieve you in a little while. You won’t be able to help Virginia if you become ill, as well.”

Jet nodded and sat beside Virginia once more. He heard the door open and then click closed as Clive left the room.

It was silent then. Silent, except for the sound of Virginia breathing and occasionally mumbling something in her sleep.

It was _creepy_ , honestly, though Jet would never admit that to anyone. She was just _lying_  there, totally defenseless…

There were footsteps in the hallway. Jet stood, and turned away from his friend’s bedside, trying to look as though he hadn’t been watching over her.

Of all the people Jet could have taken seeing just then—well, Werner wasn’t on that list, but there he was anyway. His pale blue eyes focused on Jet and the corners of his mouth turned downward. Jet glowered back at him.

“Well,” Jet said, “have you finished working on the cure?”

“Not yet,” Werner said. “These things take time, Jet. But I’m nearly there. It should be ready in a few more hours.”

“Virginia doesn’t _have_  a few more hours!” Jet said, not realizing that he had taken a few angry steps toward his mentor. “Her fever hasn’t broken, and she’s getting weaker. So help me, if you let her die, I swear I’ll—”

Werner’s voice was low, but filled with icy intensity. “Virginia _is not_  going to die. I won’t let her, you can be sure of that.”

Jet simply stared at his mentor and felt his hands clench into fists. At the Leyline Observatory, Jet had come to learn that Virginia’s father—the man who had left her behind and had been the indirect cause of her mother’s death—was the very same man who had raised Jet like his only son. And then, after Werner had taught him all he needed to know to survive in the Wasteland, he had been abandoned and left to the mercy of the desert. Discarded and cast aside.

Just like Virginia.

His eyes narrowed. “You already let her down in a big way _once_ , old man. What’s to say it won’t happen again, huh?”

Werner flinched visibly, which surprised Jet. Until now, his mentor had been perfectly calm and collected, even after he had witnessed Leehalt inflict that terrible curse upon Virginia—a curse in the form of machines too small for the human eye to see, teeming within her bloodstream, devouring her body from the inside out.

“I had my reasons for leaving my family,” Werner said. He lowered his head, which deepened the shadows around his eyes. He was still wearing the wide-brimmed traveler’s hat, even indoors. “That’s all you need to know, for now.”

“Yeah, just like you had your reasons for leaving me alone in the Wasteland,” Jet said, and he was surprised by the bitterness in his own voice. Until now, he had never realized that he could bear such hatred toward a single person.

Werner‘s head snapped upward. “I told you before, I had unfinished business.”

Jet raised his voice. “What was so damned important that you had to run off and not even give a word of explanation, huh?”

“Now’s not the time for such discussions.” Werner stepped past Jet and gazed down at his daughter, lying in bed, her brow covered in sweat. She groaned in her sleep.

“There you go again… dodging the question.” Jet’s eyes narrowed in disgust. “You’re such a coward.”

Werner said nothing; didn't even try to defend himself or deny Jet's claim. He removed his hat and set it aside as he sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed Virginia’s cheek with the back of his hand. She flinched at his touch and moaned softly, then her facial features relaxed and her breathing grew soft and steady once more.

Jet felt a sudden pang of jealousy. How _dare_  he touch Virginia like that, so tenderly. Did he think that he could just suddenly become a father to her again? That the past ten years had never happened? That she would welcome him back with open arms and pick up their relationship right where they'd left off? Jet didn’t understand at all why seeing Werner and Virginia like that together should make him feel so angry, but it did.

“You need to get some sleep,” Werner said suddenly. “You’ve watched over Virginia long enough.”

“At least _someone_  is looking out for her.” Jet said. He crossed his arms over his chest. “And don’t tell me what to do. You’re not my father. Not anymore …”

It was then that Werner raised his head. His face crumpled, making him look so much older, and his eyes seemed so _sad_  that for a moment, Jet regretted having said such hurtful things. And he was reminded—painfully—that Virginia’s eyes had looked exactly the same when she had faced her first real challenge as a Drifter and very nearly lost her will to fight.

Those eyes… it was like staring into the endless expanse of the summer sky. How could Jet have not realized that Virginia and Werner were related? The number of similarities between the two was striking. The same eyes, the same hair, the same smile; they even shared the same scent. Saddle oil and sun-dried leather and the barely noticeable aroma of daffodils.

“I know I've hurt you,” Werner said, lowering his head and releasing Jet from his mournful gaze. “Both of you.” He brushed a stray lock of hair from Virginia's forehead. “And I know that I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but all I can do now is atone.”

“Atone?” Jet said softly.

At that moment, Werner stood and approached Jet. The boy stared up at his mentor, confused, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. Every muscle tensed as Werner's hands clasped his shoulders.

“Jet...” Werner said, staring straight into the boy's violet eyes.

“Let go of me,” Jet whispered, his body quivering, desperate to flee yet unable to move.  It was as if Werner's gaze had paralyzed him.

The hands on his shoulders tightened. “One day, you will learn the truth behind everything. This world, the Council of Seven, the Yggdrassil Project... even your own past.” Jet felt his breath hitch at the mention of his lost memories. “As long as you do not lose your will to survive and overcome whatever obstacles stand in your way, then you will discover all the answers you seek.”

“You know...” Jet said; a statement, not a question. “You know about my past, don't you?” Werner's face remained impassive, which infuriated Jet. He wanted to reach up and slap him, but for some reason his hand wouldn't obey. “You _know_ , goddammit, but you won't tell me! _Who am I_?”

“You're not ready to learn the truth, not yet. Once your eyes have become unclouded by false desires, then you will be able to see the answers which lie before you.”

“Stop talking in riddles and tell me!” Whatever power Werner's gaze seemed to exert over Jet had finally broken and the boy jerked free of his grasp. “You keep following me around, telling me that there's a reason for my existence on Filgaia. If it's so damned important, then why don't you tell me already?”

Suddenly, Werner's strong arms wrapped themselves around Jet and pulled him close. Jet actually gasped in surprise as his face was pressed into his mentor's chest.

“I can't,” Werner said, his voice shaking slightly. “That's something you'll have to find out on your own. Please, bear with me for just a little while longer.” His grip on Jet tightened, nearly suffocating him. “Everything I have done, I have done out of love for you... and for my daughter. I want you to understand that. I love you both so very much...”

Jet's body went rigid. How could Werner say such things to him now? He wanted to push the older man away; wanted to hit him and kick him and scream at him, tell him how much of a coward he was, how much he hated Werner for abandoning him to the Wasteland. Jet tried to muster up the anger he felt against his mentor... but nothing would come. He felt cold inside, but there was a tiny flicker of warmth burning in his heart from a time long forgotten, when he had once regarded Werner as a surrogate father.

Again, Jet felt that hot prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes. He could never forgive Werner for what he had done, but his hate was slowly beginning to die.  
  
And he felt relieved for that.

“Werner...” Jet said. It was the first time he'd ever used his mentor's true name. “I... I can't breathe...”

“Oh.” Werner released his hold on the boy and held him at arm's length. “I'm sorry.”

Jet shrugged free and stood back, his arms folded over his chest once more. He stared up at his mentor, his face uncharacteristically calm. “I'm going to follow Virginia—to the ends of Filgaia, if I must. Because as long as I stay with her, I'm bound to run into you again. And the next time we meet, I'll make you tell me everything you know. Got it?”

Werner smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Jet forced himself to look away. That smile ... it reminded him of Virginia, and it was painful to think that she may never smile like that ever again.

“All right,” Werner said. “But now, it's time for little boys to go to sleep.”

“I'm _not_  tired.” Jet scowled. “And stop treating me like a kid!”

Werner gave a sly wink. “You need to conserve your strength. You'll be useless to Virginia if you can't fight.”

“I said, I'm not tired! I'm going to stay by Virginia's side until she gets well.”

“Go to sleep, Jet.” Werner stretched forth his hand and touched his fingertips against Jet's forehead.

“He-hey!” Jet backed away, but as soon as Werner's hand touched his forehead, he immediately felt his eyelids grow heavy. “What are you... doing...?” And did he imagine it, or was there a faint reddish glow emanating from Werner's palm?

Jet slumped forward into Werner's waiting arms. His entire body went limp as sleep overtook him. Werner cradled the boy against his chest and carried him to the bed where Virginia lay. He placed Jet next to her and stroked his white hair. The lines of care and worry were smoothed away by peaceful repose, making Jet look closer to his actual age. Youthful. Vulnerable.

Werner smiled as Jet rolled onto his side, facing Virginia, his knees bent slightly, hand tucked beneath his chin.

 _Still just a child_ , Werner thought. How often had he seen Jet fall asleep in that same posture, nestling close to him, murmuring in his sleep? It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he had left Jet alone in the Wasteland, an eternity since he had left his family back in Boot Hill.

“One day, you'll understand,” Werner whispered. He picked his hat up and placed it on his head. “All I wanted was to give you both a future. A beautiful and verdant Filgaia ...”

He turned and made his way toward the door that would take him to his workshop. He spared one last glance at the sleeping figures before disappearing into the darkened room, the door clicking shut behind him. He couldn't help but notice the way Jet seemed to be reaching for Virginia's hand in his sleep, and the sight brought a hopeful smile to his face.

*****

For once, Jet's sleep was peaceful and untroubled by strange dreams. The sun rose over the valley and its golden rays filled the small room. Jet twitched in his sleep as the room grew brighter; he had gotten into the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn, a habit which he never intended to break. But today, his mind wanted to rest for a little while longer, even if his body didn't.

Something was tickling his face. Jet wriggled his nose, reached up and brushed it away. A moment later, he felt something soft and feathery brush against his cheek. He moaned softly, rolled onto his back, and opened his eyes.

A pair of black button eyes and a stitched on smile hovered mere inches from Jet's face. The boy gave a shout and flailed his arms before tumbling from the bed. He landed painfully on his hip.

“Dammit, Gallows!” Jet glared at the Baskar priest as the Steady Doll, a feather clutched in its tiny hands, flew toward Gallows and sat obediently in his open palm. “What the hell was that for?”

“Like I'm gonna come anywhere near you and wake you up,” Gallows said, nuzzling the Steady Doll against his cheek. “Especially after you and Virginia...” He trailed off, lips spreading into a sly grin.

“Virginia!” Jet's eyes went wide and his face flushed. He scrambled to his feet, the pain in his hip forgotten, and stared at the bed. Virginia lay beneath the blankets, which were slightly rumpled where Jet had laid, her expression peaceful. He sighed in relief as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

“Ah, you're awake, finally,” a familiar voice said. Clive stepped inside with a wooden bucket in one hand. “You should have asked Gallows or me to relieve you, before you fell asleep.” He settled himself next to the bedside table and began filling the washbasin with fresh water from the bucket. Clive removed the handkerchief from Virginia's forehead—now dry—and dipped it into the cold water before placing it back on her head.

“But I—” Jet stared from Virginia to the others then back again. “But I don't even remember falling asleep...”

“Then how come you were all snuggled up against Virginia, huh?” Gallows said. “I still can't believe that you'd be the sort of guy to take advantage of an innocent young woman while she was asleep!” The Baskar priest wore an expression of mock-horror, and the Steady Doll clutched in his hands seemed to mirror his expression.

“I didn't touch her!” Jet said, reaching for his ARM, and realizing, belatedly, that his holster was hanging on a peg near the door. Instead, he clenched his fist. “You just shut your stupid mouth, all right?”

“Lower your voice, Jet,” Clive said. “You'll wake Virginia.” He turned to Gallows. “Stop teasing him. This constant bickering is not going to help Virginia in any way.”

“Sorry,” Gallows said, rubbing the back of his head. “I know you wouldn't do anything like that.” He glanced at Jet, shamefaced. “Clive came in shortly after you fell asleep, and then I took over his shift. You were sleeping so soundly, like a little angel.” He couldn't help but grin at that. “There's no possible way you could have violated our darling little Virginia.”

Jet glowered, even as he felt his cheeks grow hot. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

At that moment, the door to Werner' s workshop creaked open. Clive stood and everyone turned their attention to the doorway.

“Is it done?” Jet asked, unable to keep the tone of impatience from his voice.

Werner nodded. “Yes. It's finally finished.” He opened his hand to reveal a tiny capsule.

“Two days of hard labor, and that's all you've got to show for it?” Gallows said. “You sure that little thing is going to cure Virginia?”

“Absolutely.”

Clive and Jet quickly stepped aside as Virginia's father approached. Gently, he tilted her head forward and slipped the capsule into her mouth. She made a small noise of discomfort as Werner pressed a cup of water to her lips and forced her to swallow.

“What is that?” Clive asked.

Werner laid Virginia's head back onto the pillow. She moaned softly.

“It's a capsule filled with anti-nanomachine compound. It should neutralize the nanomachines Leehalt injected, and return her body to normal. However, it will take some time...”

“I wasn’t able to comprehend anything you said back there,” Clive said, “but... Is this the same power as the prophets—the power granted by Hyades?”

Werner nodded. “Humans came into contact with the information library Hyades, which was left behind by the demons long ago. That is where the wisdom stems from. Generation after generation, humans analyzed Hyades and applied the acquired technology towards the rejuvenation of the world. As the last of the Council of Seven, we attempted to rejuvenate Filgaia, building upon our predecessors’ creation, Yggdrasil.”

“The Yggdrasil that became known as the Yggdrasil System.” Clive's eyes widened in understanding. “But the environment we live in is still covered by wasteland and desert seas. Does this mean that the project was a failure?”

“That... was not a failure. We carry the burden of sin that cannot be wiped clean. The fact is... This land, the seas—they are weltering because of the sin the seven of us committed...”

The three Drifters glanced at one another, clearly confused by Werner's words.

“Sin?” Gallows said. “What do you mean by that?”

Suddenly, Virginia's father stood and hurried past the others. He opened the front door and stepped outside. A light breeze had begun to blow, causing the hem of his long coat to flutter about his knees. The others quickly followed after Werner.

“Hey, old man!” Jet said. “Where do you think you're going? You're just gonna leave without saying a word to your own daughter?”

The leaves rustled in the wind. Sunlight filtered through the green canopy above, throwing dappled shadows across the four men gathered in the forest clearing. The silence was interrupted only by the occasional chirping of some white birds roosting in the treetops. Werner remained completely still, as if he had become a statue.

Without turning, Werner said, “I have to leave now. I have to go to Yggdrassil, to try and stop the prophets. I must atone...”

“Surely, you don't intend to fight them alone, do you?” Clive said.

Werner turned to face the others. “The prophets haven't been sitting on their hands this whole time. Leehalt and the others are fervently preparing to set their plans into motion: to force Filgaia to evolve into a state which will allow their perverted forms to survive. We can't afford to waste time. I'll go on ahead and the rest of you will follow when you're ready.”

“But Virginia—” Gallows said.

“The anti-nanomachine compound should already be taking effect. But she'll need to rest before the medication can take full effect. I'm counting on all of you to look after my daughter while I'm gone.”

Werner turned and began to walk away. Jet stood silently, feeling his fists clench as the old anger began to rise within him. Virginia's father was running away again, just like before. But he wouldn't let Werner leave so easily. Not this time.

Jet stepped forward and shouted: “Wait just a damn minute, old man!” Werner paused and glanced over his shoulder, a questioning look in his pale blue eyes.  “Don't go and get yourself killed, all right? I've still got a lot of questions I want answered. And... if anything were to happen to you, Virginia would never forgive herself.”

The smile Werner gave was full of infinite warmth, yet there was also a certain melancholy to it. “Don't worry, Jet. I assure you, Virginia and I will meet again very soon.” He turned and started down the path again. “Take good care of my daughter.”

The three Drifters nodded as Virginia's father followed the path into the forest and vanished within the dark foliage. Clive and Gallows made their way toward the small cottage while Jet continued to stare into the distance.

“Jet?” Clive said. “Are you coming inside?”

“In a minute...” Jet said.

Shrugging, Clive went inside and closed the door behind him. The wind picked up and Jet's scarf fluttered violently. The branches overhead rustled as the leaves swirled about and drifted to the ground.

“I won't let anything happen to Virginia,” Jet said softly. “I promise. I'll protect her. Because as long as I stay by her side, I'm bound to find you again.” He tilted his head back and shaded his eyes against the bright rays of the morning sun. “Just you wait and see... Papa...”


End file.
